Jhon Lewis
|placebirth= Noble City, Sylvania, Lovia |datebirth=September 19, 1973 |religion=Roman Catholic |language=English, Dutch, French, German, Latin, Greek, Libertan, Oceana, Lovian English |spouse=Katrine Johnson |children=Sam Lewis Emma Lewis |parents=James Lewis Marion York |home=Canada Manor, King's Gardens, Noble City, Sylvania (SY-NC-KG) |home2=Richmond House, Abby Springs, Newhaven, Kings (KI-NH-AS) |home3= Drake Town, Hurbanova, Oceana, (OC-HU-DR) |function=Politician Writer Actor MOTC Businessperson Citizen Member of the NCO Member of the LESA Member of the LESG Member of the AFL Member of the CRC Member of the CCPL Member of the Lewis Family Director (Lewis Media) Film producer Film director Script director Owner of the Oaks of Kinley Owner of the Mea Cymba Minister of agriculture |party affn=CCPL (conservative, christian-democratic) |motc=yes |motc-term='1)' 2011 (second) 2) 2012-2013 |motc-election=Federal Elections, 2011 Federal Elections, 2012 |motc-electionoutcome= |motc-realisations= }} Jhon Stephen Edward Lewis (Noble City, Lovia, September 19, 1973) is fairly well-known Lovian-British actor, writer, film director and producer, script director, citizen, politician and businessperson. He is an MOTC or member of the Congress in the 2011 Second Congress and in the current 2012 First Congress. Now, he's member of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia and was member of the Social Democratic Party or SDP and the Labour Party. He was the vice-chairman of the SDP. He is the incumbent minister of agriculture and head of the ministry of agriculture under the Ilava I Government. He is also a famous actor in Lovia but also in Libertas. He's also script director, film director and film producer of the 2008 film Air Force. In 2009, he founded Plus Company, a large holding. He was for 90% the owner but in April 2012, there was no longer more a holding. But in April the same year, he founded Lewis Media, a media group. Lewis is also member of many other organizations such as the Clymene Readers Club, the Anti-Fascist League, the Lord European Sport Association and the Lovian Extreme Sports Group. He owns the football club Oaks of Kinley and a boat (Mea Cymba) in the Sparrow Marina. Lewis is a well-known Lovian inhabitant. Lewis is active in Libertas and Lovia. In Libertas, he is known as the owner of thirty companies. He is a member of the Lewis Family. Biography Youth Lewis was born on September 19 in 1973 as son of James Lewis (Lovia) and Marion York (Great-Britain) in Noble City, the capital of Lovia. Lewis was the oldest of two children. He went to the nursery school when he was two. When he was five, a guidance counselor confirmed that he had an IQ of 134. That means he is gifted. Above 130 is gifted and under 75 is to low for a person. That same year, he could already read but not write. When he was six years old, he went to primary school. He went to the Arthur Language School, a school in Long Road, a large neighborhood of Noble City where he received man languages and after the sixth year primary school very good English and French could. Also a little bit Dutch. After school, he cycled mostly to the neighborhood square in Long Road because his parents there life. He was talking with friends and played football or playing games. Sometimes he took his bicycle and went to discover the city. In 2012, Lewis and a old schoolmate, Marc Richards have organized a reunion. After his primary school, he went to the secondary school. In 1985, he went to the King Arthur I College in Downtown, the central and political center of Noble City and of Lovia. That college is probably considered the most prestigious and elite high school in the country. He studied six years long the language Latin and Greek. His main school subject was of course Latin and Greek. When he graduated at that school, he could speak both languages perfectly. He goes to the Nobel University in Noble City and went modern languages-sciences. In his university life, he shared a student house with six other friends and one cat. He was dating with a couple of girls and his wife, Katrine Johnson. He graduated in 1997. In his youth, he was member of the Scouting Lovia, a theatre association and an athletics club with his friend Laurens De Aerend. Personal Life Lewis is married to Katrine Johnson since 1998. They were married in the Saint Armand Church, one of the three small churches or chapels in the Trinitas Chapels, in Little Europe in Noble City. They have two children, Sam (1998) and Emma (1999). He has a manor (Canada Manor) in King's Gardens, a neighborhood of Noble City and a Victorian country house (Richmond House) in Abby Springs, a neighborhood of Newhaven and a little house in Drake Town, a neighborhood of Hurbanova. Lewis is the owner of Pacifica 4, a Pinas Automobile car. His wife has Atlantis 365SR, an Atlantis Motors car and together, they have a Virginia but since 1984 the Lewis Family owns a Heightley 1921 Hulse Coupe, a very old classical car. He is also the owner of the boat Mea Cymba in the Sparrow Marina in the town Sofasi, in the state Clymene. The name comes from the Latin language. It means in English: My Boat. He bought the boat in 2010. Lewis is a proponent of Lovian wine because he's the Minister of Agriculture. He have made whit other employees of the Ministry of Agriculture some tabels about the wine export and wine drinking per state. He's biggest idols are Orlando Bloom, Sean Connery, Christopher Lee, Maggie Smith and Emma Thompson. Jhon is also a supporter of LADD, an organization wich is founded by personal friend Marcus Villanova. LADD reconmend that drive under the influence of alcohol not good is and that so the road rise accidents caused. Politics He's a christian-democratic politicial but he has liberal, social and many conservative views. Lewis was an independent politician between 2008 and 2010. He participated the local elections of Newhaven in 2008 and 2009 and the elections of Portland in 2010 but he wasn't elected as jurat or mayor. Since 2011, Lewis was member of the Social Democratic Party or SDP. He was therefore member of the Labour Party of which the SDP is a part. He was the vice-chairman of the SDP and was part of the National Congressperson Order. He was was member of the 2011 Second Congress. On the third of July in 2012, he joined the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia and was still MOTC. Since the same year, he is the Minister of Agriculture and also the head of the Ministry of Agriculture after his participate at the 2012 Federal Elections which formed the Ilava I Government. During the period where he exercisded that function, he founded the National Farms List. Lewis will participate again the local elections of Newhaven. He has already a plan for improve the street view. He wants new dustbins, glass containers, better streetlights, renovation of the roads, open an officially service center with information and community center and open a large free parking lot. Political Functions * 2011-2012 - member of the Social Democratic Party * 2011-2012 - member of the Labour Party * 2011-2012 - vice-chairman of the Social Democratic Party * 2011-2012 - member of the 2011 Second Congress * 2012-''now'' - member of the 2012 First Congress * 2012-''now'' - minister of agriculture * 2012-''now'' - head of the ministry of agriculture * 2012-''now'' - member of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia Bills and votings on which Jhon Lewis voted There are eight bills and two votings on which Lewis voted in the Second Chamber. The first was the composition of the Ilava I Government. He never proposed his own bill or voting The eight bills are: #Composition of Ilava I Goverment: 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstention #Educational Reform Act (Part I): 0% Pro, 0% Contra, 80% Abstention #Recognition of Plains: 80% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstention #Eleventh Amendment - Judical Reform: 80% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstention #Settlement Recognition Act: 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstention #Lovian National Sevens Team Recognition: 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstention #Lovian National Soccer/Football Team: 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstention #Weights and Measures act: 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstention The two votes are: #Election of Supreme Court Judges: 60% Lars Washington, 40% Rico Wasabi, 0% Antonia Tilly, 0% John Paul Hrádske #Census (new census): 100% Pro, 0% Contra, 0% Abstention Sports He is a member of the sports club Lord European Sport Association where he and many others in his spare time playing petanque, darts, table tennis and Lovian boules. He goes every month two times or more to the club. Lewis is also a member of the Lovian Epic Sports Group were he snowboards with his good friend Laurens De Earend. Since 2012 is he also owner of the Oaks of Kinley, a multi-sports club based in Kinley. His company Plus Company was also the headsponsor. Civil War During the meanwhile passed Lovian Civil War, Lewis was one of the leaders or generals of the side of the government and the army. He does not actually fight - Lewis has more of a "behind the scenes" role. Lewis was 100% behind the Villanova II Government of Prime Minister Marcus Villanova and also behind the UNLOR and his generals like Levi McArthur wich he has a long conversation on the 10th October same with other Lovian politicians. After the war, he was present on the opening of the Remembrance Park and the Civil War Monument wich is located in that park. The park and the monument are located in the village Kinley. Business Companies Lewis founded in 2009 as well, a large holding company which has different properties: Plus Company. He was the owner for 90%. The other 10% were stocks on the famous Noble City Stock Exchange. Plus Company was also sponsor of many teams and competitions. His company consisted of four subsidiaries: Plus Food, Plus Media, Plus Hotels (now Legendary Hotels) and Plus Gardens. The holding was disintegrated in April 2012. But in the same year in April, he founded Lewis Media, a media group. He is also for 90% the owner. Bibliography Lewis is a famous writer by The House Publishers. His first book was Not A Normal Day. He is a fiction and non-fiction writer of historical, geographic and other books. An other book was Education in Lovia: from Nursery to University. He is also member of the Clymene Readers Club in the Sofasi Library. For the Lovian-British comic series Against the Revolution, Lewis write mostly for the comics with other writer. He doesn't signed the comics. Books * LEWIS, J., Not A Normal Day. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2011-10-18 * LEWIS, J., Education in Lovia: from Nursery to University. Noble City, The House Publishers, 2012-01-29 Cinema Director In 2008, he starring and was the director and the producer of the film Air Force, by Lovilago Film. He provided also for the script together with Sean Gibson. Lewis was also the director of some episodes of Three agents, a Lovian action television series. He played also the role of James Durham. Actor From 1983 to 1985, Lewis played the role of Phil in Dinosaurus Rex at a age of ten, elven and twelve years. In 1999, he played the role of Gardan, a monster in the Lovian television series Snake Warriors: The Ophidian Saga. Since 2007, he played the role of Jackie in the television serie Mother!. In 2008, he starring in the film Air Force. In december 2010, Lewis played in the film Chain Reaction. He played as a guest star a drug dealer in the movie. He aslo played the role of an innkeeper in the film Vertical. He played the role of Andrew Johnson in the film The Lovely in 2010. In the autumn of 2010 he also played the role of Sal Luce in the film The Unfortunate Famine and the role of Monkey Faced Man in the film Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure. In 2011, Lewis also played in the film The Age of Discovery. He played the role of George Smith. He was one of the main characters. On july 2011 he was allowed to cook with chef Jean-Jacques Telemann in the cooking-show Chef Telemann, cooking with... He also played the role of Tom Apones in the movie Kingpin in the same year. Since 2012, he played the role of James Durham in Three agents, a action television series. In Libertas, he starring in the television serie Zalzaa X3. He plays the role of Qwin. In 2009, he played also the role of Qwin in the film Zalzaa X3: The Movie. In Brunant, he starring in the 2004 film [http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/History_of_a_Mob_Wife_(film)#Cast History of a Mob Wife,] in the 2011 film The Lost Company and in 2012 in the film The Inside Job ''as Winston. The film was based on the 2011 White Sands Robbery. He also played a guest role in the Brunanter television series ''Small Town Crooks in season one in the episode Back to Normal wich is the last episode of that season. It was on December 5 in 2007. Family He's member of the Lewis Family. Justin Dix, a famous DJ is the nephew of Jhon. Also Hans Yard is a nephew of him. Family tree * Francis Lewis Sr. (1820-1904) x Martha Cotton (1827-1894) **Francis Lewis Jr. (1843-1947) **Martha Lewis (1846-1924) x Thomas James (1845-1934) ***Thomas Lewis Sr. (1881-1969) x Helene Thompson (1880-1943) ****Helene Lewis (1910-1948) x Stephen Adams (1910-1940) ****Margareth Lewis (1913-1941) ****Adam Lewis (1920-1945) ****Thomas Lewis Jr. (1922) x Elizabeth Carlson (1924-2006) *****James Lewis (1946) x Marion York (1947) ******'Jhon Lewis' (1973) x Katrine Johnson (1973) *******Sam Lewis (1998) *******Emma Lewis (1999) ******Elisabeth Lewis (1976) x Marion Evans (1976) *******Jessica Lewis-Evans (1999) *******Olivia Lewis-Evans (2000) *****Mary Lewis (1948) x Peter Yard (1948) ******Hans Yard (1976) x Anna Smith (1977) *******Justin Yard (2003) *******Elly Yard (2005) *******Sarah Yard (2006) ******Kimberley Yard (1978-1984) *****George Lewis (1949) x Lilly Pennington (1947) ******Samantha Lewis (1978) x Robert Brown (1975) ******Charlotte Lewis (1980) x Damien Moreau (1974) *******Martin Moreau (2004) *******Caroline Moreau (2006) *******Lisanne Moreau (2007) *****Joyce Lewis (1951) x Mark Huys (1947) ******Laura Huys (1974) x Richard Ramsley (1975) *******Phoebe Ramsley (1996) *******Harry Ramsley (1998) ******Sam Huys (1977) x Alexandra Anderson (1977) *******Joe Huys (2011) ******Benjamin Huys (1979) x Abbie Cole (1980) *******Rebecca Huys (2012) *****Robert Lewis (1955) x Henrietta van Draak (1959) ******Andrew Lewis (1982) ******John Lewis (1984) ******Anna Lewis (1987) ******Mark Lewis (1989) Ancestry Gallery imagesCAYSWPSJ.jpg|My I Love SDP teddy bear. Richmond country house.jpg|The Richmond House in Abby Springs. A Victorian country house in Newhaven. 365-new.png|The Atlantis 365SR of my wife. Virg.jpg|My children love the Virginia. Pacifica 4 door.jpg|My Pacifica 4. The best car ever. Hulse coupe.jpg|De Heightley 1921 Hulse Coupe. Category:Person Category:Living person Category:Inhabitant Category:Roman Catholic Category:Plus Company Category:Actor Category:Writer Category:Politician Category:SDP Category:2012 Member of the Congress Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Lewis Family Category:Ministry of Agriculture Category:Civil War Category:Businessperson Category:Citizen Category:MOTC Category:Member of the Congress Category:Film director Category:Lewis Media Category:CCPL